


Prompt 65 - Steady

by Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Steadyadjective,firmly placed or fixed; stable in position or equilibrium:even or regular in movement
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 65 - Steady

steady  
adjective,  
firmly placed or fixed; stable in position or equilibrium:  
even or regular in movement

* * *

Jaskier was going to break that fucking metronome he swears just as soon Eskel is done nailing his prostrate to the slow steady beat. He loves all of his Witchers, they each have their unique charms to be sure, but Eskel has a sense of well-hidden mischievousness when it came to sex sometimes. The burly witcher had made it clear at breakfast he had plans for Jaskier and to please meet him in his room in the early afternoon which Jaskier had of course been entirely amenable to. Which Jaskier felt credit should be given he had planned to but Vesemir had casually mentioned that he would love to hear to several songs from a volume of Skellige drinking songs that had no notes recorded sung if Jaskier felt inclined to try and sort out the melody and rhythm for the songs.

He had admittedly lost track of time and when Eskel had come to find him after Jaskier failed to appear in his rooms as requested he’d found the bard trying to sort exactly what pace he wanted for one of the requested songs. Jaskier had immediately jumped to his feet carefully setting aside his beloved lute and assuring Eskel that he was so very sorry and he was looking forward to whatever Eskel had planned just he had lost track of time.

Instead, that familiar look had crossed Eskel’s face that often meant Jaskier praising and alternatively cursing his luck at having such an inventive lover. The broader man had easily divested Jaskier of his clothes before laying him down to sprawl across one of the sturdy tables in the library before grabbing the metronome from the side table where Jaskier had left it last.

“Since you have rhythm on the mind little lark, why don’t we see how I do.” With that Eskel had set the metronome to a slow steady beat before easily oiling himself up and slipping inside the bard who was still stretched from Lambert ambushing him before breakfast. Jaskier had lost track of time but Eskel had never once faltered his slow rhythmic pace. Not when Jaskier had wailed through his first two orgasms. Instead, Eskel had kept pace and Jaskier was now hanging on the precipice of a third if only the cursed man spearing him open on his thick cock would just adjust his pace just the tiniest bit faster and harder. No matter the various pleas that Jaskier had let out Eskel had only looked down at him bemusedly while keeping that same unbearably steady rhythm.

“Feels like your close again Jaskier.” came the calm voice from above. Glaring up Jaskier gritted his teeth before clenching down. _Had that made Eskel tense slightly?_ Jaskier tried again only to receive a firm smack to his inner thigh, Eskel’s hips somehow keep rhythm even.

“Stop that, I want to see just how many times I can make you come like this,” Eskel says with a smug undertone to his voice as continues his rhythmic fucking.

_That fucking metronome was being chucked off the wall of the keep as soon as they were done._


End file.
